The Lady and her Paladin
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Karald never expected to go to war with the empire. Shaak Ti never expected to survive order 66. Fate had other ideas. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow story chapters on some mondays. On hold for now
1. Karland

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars. Disney and Lucas Arts do. **

**(Coruscant) **

Karald Granmat was one of the many soldiers in the empire, he was a Shadow Guard. He looked no different than rest of the guards in his profession.

"Hmm…" Karald said while he looked around at the rest of his squadron of Stormtroopers, 6 in total which followed him, all waiting for orders and all loyal to the Empire.

"I am so tired… I really hope we can go on break sooner or later." Karald heard from one of the Stormtroopers and he brushed off his armor and tapped his lightsaber pike on the ground.

"We've been patrolling for the better part of 10 minutes; you can stop complaining TM-2586." Karald heard from another Stormtrooper before he held up his hand, a sign for the rest of the unit to stop.

"You may rest, we aren't on duty, soldiers… Besides, there hasn't been a danger on Coruscant since the Separatists." Karald ordered, he turned to the unit and looked at the quartet of Stormtroopers and crossed his arms.

They looked at him and then nodded, he leaned on his pike, knowing the weapon could easily cut through a soldier or steel easily if the lightsaber blade was ignited.

"Thank you, commander." Karald heard from the Stormtrooper and nodded.

"I have to go to handle other duties anyway, making soldiers that serve the empire miserable? I doubt we'd get any work done anytime soon." Karald said, he turned and walked away before he saw the Stormtroopers go to find something to do now that their commander was looking for more work at the moment.

He didn't envy Stormtroopers, they lived to die in battle half the time and they were seen as incompetent by the rest of the empire the other half.

Shadow Guards, though… They were rarely seen; they were guards from the Royal Guard corps trained to kill Jedi and other massive threats to the Emperor.

Karald deep down knew the man didn't need or care about anyone, he was a self-centered old man with no respect for anyone who wasn't a direct servant to him.

"I serve Lord Vader, who does far more for the Empire then the Emperor." Karald stated, being careful to keep the words to a whisper.

Nobody was going to betray the empire anytime soon, but Sidious would kill the second they came off as a threat to the empire. He knew that also meant Imperial soldiers and he was just another soldier in the empire, one that he couldn't do much besides use the force, serve as another Lightsaber using soldier. He was replaceable, his brother who served as an Inquisitor was only slightly more so.

"I'll still serve, we have nothing left but the empire, it will always be nothing but the empire." Karald said before he walked away, patting his Lightsaber pike into his hand while he spun the pike around and rested it on his shoulder and rested his other hand on his blaster pistol.

He continued to walk and walk, doing nothing but seeing the regular streets of the empire's home.

"Nothing changes around here, I guarantee the emperor only keeps us around so we look strong and he looks weak so the Empire doesn't know we have a Sith Lord for the head of the empire, he's a genius and yet a crazy old man half the time." Karald said, unaware that the rest of his destiny would soon bring him against the empire he served.

"I suppose I should report to Lord Vader and tell him what happened here… Even if he doesn't care at the rest of the empire at the moment… Least besides the Emperor." He brushed off his armor and turned and sighed again before he walked towards the rest of the Imperial Buildings on the higher levels of the planet.

He didn't know what would happen in a few days, no idea who he would meet and no idea that he would soon be fighting a slowly growing covert war with the empire.

He sighed and walked away from the streets to find the man he usually always reported to.

It would be a few days till everything changed, till all of the world knew who Karald was and what he could do.

But it would be the empire who made their worst enemy.

Author notes.

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next one will be bigger and better. Next chapter will be in 2 or 3 weeks and will show Karald talking to Vader and show his turn to the good side slowly. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Imperial Rescuse

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lady and her Paladin. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars. Disney and Lucas Arts do. **

**(Coruscant, 4BBY) **

Karland bowed before Vader while the Sith Lord slowly crossed the room, looking at Karland while he looked around the room.

"There hasn't been a single disturbance around the planet, I'm ready for another mission, my lord." Karland said, Vader was silent a minute.

"We have discovered a group of pirates within the Outer Rim sector which terrorize an imperial shipment the Emperor himself wishes to keep safe." Vader said, Karland said nothing, he nodded all the same and turned and left.

He questioned why he hadn't heard from his brother, but he pushed it to the other side of his mind.

"The Empire's survival must not be undercut… As much as I do not care to keep them alive… Let us see what these pirates care so much to go after to get what they want." Karland said before he walked towards a custom TIE Interceptor.

All Royal Guards, shadow or otherwise, were given Tie Interceptors which were designed for them and them alone, both with shields and hyperdrive.

"Let's see what these Pirates want and if their worth the time." Karland said as he boarded the TIE interceptor and flew it into the sky before hyperspacing out of the system.

**(Felucia, Outer Rim)**

The figure moved faster then the eye could see, it was clear that the figure wasn't human.

It was none other then Shaak Ti, the Togruta which was part of the Jedi council which led the Jedi.

She landed in a crouch with a few Felucian warriors, they looked to her for guidance which she pointed into the jungle.

"You saw another Star Destroyer pass through the system?" Shaak Ti asked, a grunt and a few nods before she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Stay in hiding and wait for when the Empire arrives. They don't know we're here and we're surrounded by creatures that don't take too kindly to the Empire to begin with." Shaak Ti ordered, she turned to another group behind her.

"And you said a non-marked frigate crashed with soldiers from the Rebel Alliance?" Shaak Ti asked, a nod from the rest of the group.

"Take me to them." Shaak Ti ordered, they nodded and rushed away while the Togruta Jedi Master followed them.

She wouldn't let the planet fall to darkness; she'd be damned if the Empire took over her planet.

**(Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanius sector)**

Karland's TIE Interceptor dropped out of hyperspace to see a burning Star Destroyer, an Interdictor- Class Star Destroyer was trying to hold off a Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruiser, 2 Squadrons of V-Wing fighters, another squadron of Cloakshape fighters and 4 DP20 Frigates.

"Commander, I'm Karland, Lord Vader sent me to deal with these pirates…" Karland said while he piloted his fighter into the battle. He looked at the Hutt fleet and realized Jabba or another Hutt had ordered an attack on the Empire.

"Finally, reinforcements! I thought Lord Vader was going to leave us to die!" The Commander said, Karland sighed and fired a V-Wing vanished into a fireball from his canons while he angled to get a better shot at the cruiser which was moving in to board the destroyer.

"Commander." Karland said, he had no real interest in the battle, he already knew he had reinforcements arriving which would tilt the battle in the Empire's favor.

Vader had already made plans to visit the system anyway, he'd just be speeding things up.

Karland did briefly wonder why the Hutts would attack the Empire… Though he clearly chalked that up to credits and a bad call on the Empire's part.

You give someone a Star Destroyer and their think themselves unstoppable.

"I am aware of the rabble trying to board my ship, pilot, you are just keeping the pilots alive…" Karland heard and he sighed and felt his fighter shake from a blast by a V-Wing, he swung his fighter around the damaged destroyer and shot one of the Cloakshape fighters down.

"Yes, I'll just kill the pirates who easily disabled your destroyer and who's giving both an entire squadron of fighters and an interdictor a hard time… I'm the idiot here… Blasted fool should be executed for what he did." Karland muttered, he was glad he hadn't keyed the communicator built into the fighter.

"Guardsmen, what is your situation?" Karland heard from the holo and remembered that Vader was the one who sent him at the moment.

"The Admiral is making my job harder and causing problems, Lord Vader… I'm currently dealing with the pirates at the moment… The Hutt fighters have disabled the destroyer and the interceptor that was dispatched to help has been stalled at the end of the system by a cruiser…. The Hutts expected our reinforcements." Karland said before he watched 3 TIE Fighters fall to the Hutt fighters.

"I will be there in a minute… Stall them." Vader ordered, Karland sighed in annoyance.

Author notes.

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out Karland's brother isn't important to the story as you think. Next chapter will be on next, next Monday or so, and will show Karland finishing his mission and build on his deflection from the empire. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lady and her Paladin. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars. Disney and Lucas Arts do. **

**(Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanius sector)**

Karland shot down another V-Wing before he watched a Star Destroyer drop out of hyperspace which was then flanked by a pair of _Gozanti_-Class freighters which deployed 8 more TIES.

"Reinforcements, finally…. I'll handle the rest of these fighters and they can handle those bigger ships…" Karland said as he watched the destroyer open fire on the cruiser.

The cruiser exploded into scrap after 6 blasts hammered it, Karland guessed the dreadnought had been damaged or its shields were scavenged. He guessed both, the new TIEs and current ones were making mincemeat of the fighters while the corvettes were trying to retreat.

Karland knew they wouldn't escape the Empire; the Interdictors wouldn't allow them and he saw a tractor beam latch onto a corvette and slowly drag it into the belly of the destroyer.

He was done here, he peeled off to check on the destroyer which was damaged and the interdictor was converging on it.

The commander was to blame for the ambush that cost him his destroyer at the moment. Karland could almost smell Vader in the destroyer from the force signature.

**(Felucia)**

There was 30 or so Rebel Soldiers stumbled out of the wreckage of the EF76 Nebulon-B, 30 men dead and the rest of their ship and supplies almost entirely destroyed in the crash.

"I believe I can help you…" One of the soldiers said while he looked up to see Shaak Ti, clad in a cream backless v top, brown straps around her stomach, a skirt like piece of leather around her waist, wraps around her legs that exposed part of her feet.

She also had a group of Felucian warriors with her who looked at their chieftainess, waiting for orders.

"A Jedi!?" One of the soldiers asked while Shaak Ti smiled and leapt down to land in front of the soldiers.

**(Imperial Class Star Destroyer **_**Torrent**_**) **

Karland stared at the captain of the Star Destroyer while he stood beside his fighter, Vader was speaking to the captain and he was silent while the captain spoke up.

"Lord Vader, I had the situation well in hand before you arrived and…" The Captain started to say before Vader held out his hand in a familiar gesture.

"You allowed Imperial property to be nearly stolen by the Hutt family and caused massive damage to our forces in this sector… Commander, your services are no longer required." Vader stated while he closed his fist until the commander fell to the ground.

"Remove him and inform his successor that he is in command…" Vader ordered to a Stormtrooper before he turned back to Karland who bowed as the Dark Lord approached him.

"You may stand, Guardsmen… We are done here." Vader stated, Karland stood and looked at the man in confusion.

"I thought our orders were to recover the shipment from the Hutts?" Karland asked, Vader turned to look at him with a shake of his head.

"The fleet is off schedule and the Emperor has ordered me to retrieve the shipment and show the Hutts the errors of their ways… You are to retire to base for the moment and await further orders." Vader ordered and then he walked away, Karland said nothing, he boarded his fighter and set the coordinates for Coruscant at the moment.

He had a feeling something horrible had happened, he watched the stars smear into paste at the moment as it became nothing but streaks of light.

**(With Shaak Ti)**

Shaak Ti led the soldiers into a clearing before she looked around, a frigate wouldn't have crashed on the planet without a good reason, there would be Imperial soldiers or pirates or so.

"Why did your frigate get shot down?" Shaak Ti asked, the Empire couldn't easily take Felucia.

A ground assault would cost the Empire dearly and they were camouflaged from the sky.

"Imperial Star Destroyer… Ambushed us, they were supposed to meet up with a fleet in Tatooine…" One of the Rebels said before Shaak Ti looked at the sky and then back to the Rebels.

She knew they would be back; they had probably deployed reinforcements before they left the system to rendezvous with their fleet.

"We're going to hide and deal with the Imperials when they arrive." Shaak Ti said, she was a former General, she knew how to fight and lead soldiers into combat.

**(With Karland)**

Karland reclined in his seat before he sighed and sighed in amusement, he was tired and confused. Shadow Guards didn't do much when it came to military matters, they were guardians and elite soldiers. Stormtroopers were for military matters and he was no commander, he was a strategist at best. He didn't dane to question the Empire. He sighed and looked out the window and then he brushed off his armor.

Soon he would at war with the empire at the moment. He just didn't know it.

Author notes.

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Karland is dealing with the empire sooner or later. Next chapter will be on next week or so and will show Shaak Ti fighting the Empire and Karland finding out news that will make him begin to plot against the empire. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
